Fight For Dominance
by Helennnn
Summary: Bra starts to feel a little... strange and after a conversation with her father about her Saiyan side, he tells her what she needs to do.


**Fight for Dominance **

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Bra groaned as she fell backwards onto her bed. She rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach and her head was in her arms.

She had never felt this way before and to make matters worse, she was having her first ever period. Her mother had been worried when Bra turned fifteen and still had no period because now-a-days most girls got them when they turned thirteen or fourteen. But oh no not Bra, her body just had to be the odd one out yet again.

Bra had always been the odd one out at school. For starters, she was the youngest in her class because she inherited her mother's brains and also like her mother, she naturally had blue hair. As if that wasn't enough, she was also a lot stronger than the ordinary human.

But something was definitely wrong. For instance, just now she literally blasted out of Pan's house as soon as Goten arrived. She wasn't sure why but she had a sudden need to challenge him. Her whole body was responding to him just being in the same building. As soon as she felt his ki coming closer, she started to grow anxious and her whole body felt as though it was on vibrate. But when he actually got into the house, she suddenly had the urge to attack him!

Something was definitely wrong with her. This was no ordinary period that was for sure. She tried talking to her mother about how she was feeling but she just told her to ask her father about it. Had her mother officially lost it?! How could she ask her dad about periods? Why would he even know anything about periods? But then again, her mother was never wrong so perhaps she knew what she was talking about.

Bra pushed herself off of her bed whilst groaning and headed towards where her father was: in his gravity room, which was no surprise to her. He had a certain routine that he had kept up with for as long as she could remember. He would wake up around six in the morning and do light training, he would then go for a shower and join the rest of them for breakfast. After breakfast, he would be in his gravity room doing super intense training until lunch and then it was back to the gravity room for more intense training until dinner. After dinner he would spar with Trunks and then after he had kicked Trunks's ass, he would spend the rest of the night with her mother.

By the time she had finished going over his routine in her head, Bra was outside of his training room and before she could stop herself to consider if she really wanted to discuss her feelings and period with her father, she was already knocking on the door.

She listened as the gravity room powered down. She wanted nothing more than to run away from the room and pretend like nothing had happened but she knew that he knew she was there. She knew that because if it had been anyone else, he would have just ignored them and carried on with his training.

The door slowly opened and out came a sweaty Saiyan Prince.

"Hi daddy," Bra said sweetly as she smiled nervously up at her father. He wasn't that much taller than her but she always felt the need to look up at him. Her father wasn't a very tall man, in fact, at the age of seventeen, Trunks was already taller than him and it annoyed Vegeta to no end.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta sighed. Normally she only bothered him whilst he was training because she wanted to go shopping and as much as he hated taking her to that damned shopping centre that she so dearly adored, he would rather put himself through the torture instead of her meeting one of her so called 'dates'.

"I, uh-" She couldn't think of any way to say it. Her brilliant mind kept coming up with blanks and it was ripping her pride to shreds stuttering and mumbling like some sort of fool in front of her father.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Well? Spit it out!" he demanded impatiently.

"Mom said I should come and speak to you about… something."

"About what?" He raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Something was definitely different about her but he couldn't tell what. He had never been around a female Saiyan before, not including his daughter of course, "Why could you not speak to her about it?"

Normally, the woman dealt with all of the sentimental family stuff since the last time Bra came to her father for advice, three kids ended up in the hospital after Bra had beaten them all up and made them bow down in respect to her. The memory always made Vegeta feel proud of his daughter mostly because it got under the woman's skin. But also because afterwards, his daughter couldn't stop smiling for days and even though he would never admit it to anyone, he enjoyed seeing his only daughter smile. None of the brats at her school ever gave her any trouble ever again.

"I'm feeling… different and mom says it has something to do with me being half Saiyan." She said the sentence like it was a question. The entire time she kept her eyes glued to the ground.

Once again, Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the girl, "How so?"

"Well I was at Pan's house and Goten came over," Bra ignored the look of disgust on her father's face at the mention of the Sons, "And I got this sudden, I don't know how to say it but it was like my body was preparing for a battle. I felt like I wanted to attack him or something." She rushed the sentence towards the end as an unfamiliar look was on her father's features.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

Bra looked down at the ground again, "Since I started my first period."

Vegeta knew what a period was and he didn't like it. Once a month for one whole week, the woman would bleed and get sensitive about the littlest things. There were the upsides though, she was nearly always turned on and her fiery temper increased tenfold. However he didn't like the sound of his only daughter going through that too. Especially if it meant she would constantly be turned on thanks to her Saiyan side instead of almost always.

"It is normal what you are experiencing." Vegeta said simply.

"And what am I experiencing?" She asked as she growled. Her growling made Vegeta smirk. She most definitely had her mother's temper.

"It means you have found your mate." He shrugged.

He didn't like the idea but there truly was no way of stopping it. If he tried, it would eventually drive her crazy and she would kill anyone who stood in her way.

"M-my what?" She stuttered, "But daddy I'm only sixteen!"

Vegeta shrugged again, "There is no stopping the way you're feeling when you have found your mate. The feeling of… challenging… him will just increase until you eventually go crazy."

"But he's Trunks's best friend daddy. I mean, Goten's like a brother to me!"

"Not anymore he isn't," Vegeta shrugged once again, "And your brother cannot stop this. If he tried, you or Kakarot's second spawn will most likely attempt to kill him."

"But I don't even know what I need to do to challenge him!"

Vegeta told Bra the basics of what she needed to do. To her, it didn't seem too hard to do but that was before she landed outside of the Sons residence.

Once again, she found herself regretting knocking on a door when the nervous feeling and uncertainty started to sneak up on her.

The door opened revealing Goten, "Oh hey Bra, what's up?"

Bra took a deep breath and stepped forward until there was barely any space left between the two half Saiyans. Before Goten could react, her fist connected with his cheek. It didn't hurt, but a strange feeling started to bubble up inside of him. It was like he was being challenged and he wanted to accept her challenge no matter what it may be and it didn't help when she took off running into the woods that surrounded his home. Goten wasted no time in chasing after her.

The blue haired half Saiyan did exactly as her father told her to: punch him as hard as she could and then run.

She quickly changed directions as Goten reached out to grab her arm. The feeling that she felt earlier that day intensified but this time it felt good. This time, she welcomed it with open arms as she sped through the dense forest with Goten hot on her trail. She knew she wasn't the strongest, but her speed made up for that. Where she lacked in strength, she gained in speed. She ducked as Goten flew over her head and as he pulled himself off of the ground, she smirked at him and took off in the opposite direction.

They both ran none stop for a total of four hours until Goten finally caught up with her. When he did, they fought without the use of ki. The two of them exchanged blow for blow, as the feeling of a challenge filled every fibre of their bodies. They fought like they were fighting for dominance and pretty soon; the punches turned into hungry kisses and kicks turned into intense caresses and before they knew what was happening, they were both rolling around on the ground ripping each other's clothes off with an untamed impatience. They were both acting on instinct alone. Neither of them had ever felt so excited or aroused before in their entire lives! This was exactly what they both wanted and they knew that nobody would ever come between them.

Goten stared down at the panting blue beauty that was pinned underneath him. He had never seen her in such a way before. He had always seen her as 'Trunks's bratty little sister' but now, all he saw when he looked at her was an angel. She really was breathtakingly beautiful.

Bra was so grateful that her father had told her about her Saiyan side. She couldn't think of a time she had ever felt so… happy or ecstatic. The way Goten was looking at her made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. She lifted herself so that their lips were touching once again.

Yes, she was one hundred percent grateful.


End file.
